


Aay'han

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Little Fen Rau is adorable, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: In the aftermath of the Dxun ambush and the massacre of House Ordo, Rav finds a familiar face to talk to.





	Aay'han

**44 BBY**

Rav Bralor paused as she walked down the corridor of the ship to find Jax standing there, leaning back against it with his arms folded and his helmet on, staring at the opposite wall with an unusual demeanor of silence, no smartass remarks, no cracking jokes, nothing at all.

“Shouldn’t you be with your daughter and the Clan Rau survivors?” Rav asked as she walked over and stood in front of him.

“Mij and your sister have them, thery’re better with traumatized kids then I am.” Jax answered as he banged his head back against the durasteel while Rav removed her helmet and looked at him with curious dark eyes as he removed his helmet as well and rubbed at his good eye. “I didn’t know. I...I honest to the ancestors didn’t know this would happen! First Galidraan, now this.....”.

Rav let out a sigh then as she clipped her helmet to her belt and reached for to gently cup his face in her hands. “Jax, look at me.” Rav said gently as he tried to avoid her eyes, the tone was enough for him to comply. “What happened was not your fault. Jaster had you take that position because you could do things that he would never do, he never expected you to prevent things like this from happening. We’re not dead, we can rebuild and we will thrive.”.

“That doesn’t change the fact that we still have orphans, Rav. Children that will one day seek out vengeance for what happened.” Jax pointed out as one of his hands covered her right one, looking at her wearily. “It doesn’t change the fact that our vode were slaughtered in a gutless attack.”.

“It depends on how they’re raised, wouldn’t it?” Rav points out as she removed her left hand and smiled slightly at her old friend, who rolled his eye. “Jax, the elder children’s first response to the attack was protecting the younger children. Clan Rau’s kids were defending the next chieftains, even little Fenn.”.

“Your point?”.

“House Ordo has always been the defenders of Mandalore, not the warriors, nor the scholars. Our duty is to protect Mandalore and -- to an extent -- the Republic.” Rav explains as she nod down the hallway. “Those kids will mourn their losses, just as we do. But they will also give Death Watch one hell of a fight when their time comes, they’re going to be the end of Death Watch.”.

“One can only hope.” Jax remarks bitterly as he kept his hand over hers. “You sure you’re alright? You did get stabbed.”.

“I’m fine, stop worrying.”.

“But.....”.

Rav just rolled her eyes and slipped her free hand behind his head and pushed his head sown so she could kiss him. “You know I’ve had worst.”.

“Eww.....” The two adults looked towards the left to find Talia and Fenn, who was peeking out from behind Talia’s legs, eyeing them both with bright blue eyes. “Are you done being gross yet?”.

“I don’t know, Rav’s quite pretty right now. I might want to kiss her again.” Jax remarks as he smiled at Rav as he tilted his head down to kiss her again, earning a giggle from Fenn while Talia made a disgusted sound, which only encourged her father.

“Daddy....” Talia whined as she walked over and tagged on her father’s hand while Fenn tottled over to Rav and hugged her leg.

“Okay, okay. You have my attention, runt.” Jax says as he rolled his eyes once he seperated from Rav and crouched down to pick up the hybrid girl while Rav picked up her godson.

Fenn buried his head against her shoulder with a content sigh while she gently ran her fingers through it. “Hello to you too, Fen’ika.” Rav greeted softly as she glanced at him. “Is it naptime already?”.

“Mama’s gone.” Fenn responds sadly. “Boo’s gone too.”.

“I know, sweetie. But everything’s going to be okay.” Rav said as she continued to sooth him and looked towards Jax who was trying to comfort his crying daughter, his good eye meeting both of hers. “Everything’s going to be just fine.”.

“Don’t you two worry. We’ll protect you.”.

Death Watch was going to pay for this but for now, they were going to mourn and recover. She owed it to Myles to watch over his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Too all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
